Walking Ed: Special Chapters
by theodor10
Summary: I decided to make some special chapters where it will focus on the Ed Edd N Eddy characters like how they are handling the situation and see their point of view.
1. Eddy

At the motor inn, we see Eddy on the couch, thinking about what happened so far. Ever since he and his friends arrived in Atlanta, he thought that it would be a boring trip. But he thought wrong. He din't expect to see zombies. All Eddy wants is to go back home but he can't. He has to stay here if he wants to survive. It's been a month since they rescued Mark. When he, Ed, Edd and Lee were at the Air Force Base where Lilly worked, they found Mark in there with boxes of food. They brought him to the motor inn and Lilly and Larry weren't happy to see him. Edd managed to convince them that Mark is not useless when he showed them his boxes of food.

Eddy looks around and sees Lee and Kenny pushing a car, Edd and Doug working on some sort of defense system, Kevin, Ed and Rolf playing with Duck, Carley and Nazz painting their nails, Lilly is on watch, Larry yells at Mark who ate Larry's ration, and Clementine who is drawing. Ever since Eddy met Clementine, he felt... Different. He never yelled or insulted the little girl like how he insulted his friends and the other kids from Peach Creek. Before he arrived in Atlanta, he always pranked everybody and got punished all the time and never felt guilty for pranking people. Clementine reminds him of his younger self. When he was a kid, he was just like Clementine. But, all of that changed... Thanks to his brother. He can still remember the time when his brother tortured him.

Little Eddy: Come on, bro! Stop it! It hurts!

Eddy's Big Brother: HAHAHAHAHA! You're such a big baby! Come on, let's play „Uncle" again.

Little Eddy: No! Please no!

And we see Eddy's big brother twisting his little brother's leg and we see little Eddy crying and his brother laughing.

Voice: Eddy?

Eddy snaps back into reality and looks at Clementine who is in front of him and smiling at him.

Eddy: Hey Clem.

Clementine: What's wrong?

Eddy: It's nothing. I was just thinking.

Clementine: Thinking about what?

Eddy: It's not important.

Clementine: Can I show you my drawing?

Eddy: Yeah, sure.

Clementine shows Eddy the drawing and it's a drawing of the group. He looks at it and it looks amazing.

Clementine: What do you think?

Eddy: It looks great. Maybe you can become a great artist when you grow up.

Clementine: Really?

Eddy: Yeah.

Eddy notices that Clem looks a bit sad.

Eddy: What's wrong Clem?

Clementine: Eddy... Will my parents come back?

Eddy looks down and remembers the message from Clem's house. He can't tell if Clem's parents are alive or dead. Her mom said that her dad got attacked by a crazy guy. He doesn't know if it was just a crazy guy or a walker. He hopes that they are ok but...

Eddy: I'm sure they will come back. Don't worry.

Clementine: But will they find us?

Eddy: Yeah, I'm sure they will.

Clementine: Ok.

Duck: Shows up.

Duck: Hey Clementine! Me, Ed, Kevin and Rolf are playing soccer. Do you want to play with us?

Clementine: Sure.

Duck: Ok, let's go!

Duck grabs Clementine's hand and they walk to the zone where he, Ed, Kevin and Rolf are playing soccer. Eddy looks at them playing and just smiles at Clementine. No matter what happens, he will always try to protect Clemenetine, just like how Lee protects her. Lee shows up.

Lee: Hey Eddy.

Eddy: Hey.

Lee: So, is Clementine doing ok?

Eddy: Yeah, she is playing with Ed, Kevin and Rolf.

Lee: That's good.

Eddy looks at Lee and he looks worried.

Eddy: What's wrong?

Lee: It's Clem. This world is so fucked up now. I hope this won't change her.

Eddy: I'm sure she won't be changed.

Lee: We don't know that.

Eddy: But with you around, she won't get hurt.

Lee: Yeah but what happens if I get bitten and die? Or what if I die in the next day? Who's gonna take care of her?

Eddy: Look, Clem is a strong girl, and you're a strong guy. No matter what happens, you will always protect her.

Lee: Thanks Eddy.

Eddy: No problem.

Lee and Eddy sit on the couch and they watch Clementine, Duck, Ed, Kevin and Rolf playing.


	2. Edd

We see Edd and Doug working on their defense system but they haven't managed to get it to work. The tools that they used to make the system were from the drugstore. Lee, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kenny and Doug were at the drugstore, searching for medicine for Larry and food. Edd and Doug found the tools and thought of the idea of a defense system. While working, Edd is thinking about the situation and how messed up it is. He doesn't know if he and his friends will ever come back to Peach Creek. He looks at Eddy and Clementine and is surprised about Eddy treating Clementine like a little sister. He is relieved that no one grabbed his hat and exposed-

Doug: Hey Edd.

Edd: What is it?

Doug: Do you think we will manage to get this thing to work? I mean, our results are pretty weak.

Edd: Don't give up yet. I'm sure it will work.

Doug: Maybe.

Edd: So, how are things with you and Ms. Carley?

Doug: Great. Thanks for helping me out.

Edd: No problem. Are you two a couple?

Doug: Not really. I don't even know if Carley wants to be in a relationship with me.

Edd: Well, we will have to wait and see if she really loves you and I'm sure she does.

Doug: Really?

Edd: Why, of course.

Doug: I don't know. I wasn't so popular in highschool. I got bullied by some jocks and the girls always rejected me.

Edd: Well, we are in the same boat it seems. I'm not so popular in Peach Creek.

Doug: Sorry to hear that.

Edd: Do you have any friends out there, Doug?

Doug: No, not really. I don't have any friends.

Edd: Oh.

Doug: Yeah.

Edd: But you have friends now. You have me, Ms. Carley, Lee, Ed, Eddy, Clementine, everybody. Well, except for Mr. Larry and Ms. Lilly.

Doug: Yeah, but do they really like me?

Edd: Of course! Clementine told me that you're funny, Ms. Carley likes you, Ed says that you're cool, Lee and Eddy think that you're a bit weird but they do like you.

Doug: Ok. Thanks for telling me.

Edd: No need to thank me.

Voice: Hey guys.

Edd and Doug turn around and Carley is in front of them and she is smilling at them.

Edd: What is it, Ms. Carley?

Carley: Hey Edd, me and Doug need to talk.

Edd: I understand.

Edd walks away. He sits next to Nazz.

Edd: Hello Nazz.

Nazz: Hey dude. You guys are still working on that defense system?

Edd: Why yes.

Nazz: But it's been two months now. It's not going to work.

Edd: Well, we can't just give up now. I'm sure it will work.

Nazz: Whatever you say.

Edd: So... You and Ms. Carley are friends, right?

Nazz: Yeah.

Edd: Did she say something about Doug?

Nazz: She says that he is cute and that he is very smart. She also told me that she wants to be in a relationship with him.

Edd: That's good news.

Nazz: Yeah, they will make a great couple.

We see Doug and Carley talking.

Doug: What's wrong, Carley?

Carley: Doug, I have something to tell you.

Doug: What is it?

Carley:.. I love you.

Doug is shocked.

Doug: Really?

Carley: Yes.

Doug: I... I don't know what to say.

Carley: If you don't want us to be a couple, I will understand.

Doug: No, I want to be with you.

Carley: Are you sure?

Doug: Yeah. I really like you Carley. I will do anything to protect you.

Carley: You really are a great guy, Doug, and you're a great hero. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now.

Doug: Let's not think about that.

Carley: Why did you even save me? I mean, I was a stranger.

Doug: I'm a stranger aswell. I couldn't just leave you there to die.

Carley: But-

Doug: Look , the past doesn't matter now. What matters is that both of us are alive thanks to Lee and the Eds and now we can be happy. We are living in a screwed up world, but I'm sure we will make it.

Carley: Yeah, you're right.

Doug: So, are we a couple now?

Carley: I think so.

Edd looks at Carley and Doug and smiles at them. Atlanta may be in ruins right now, but as long as there are good people out there like Lee, Carley and Doug, they will have a chance of survival. Duck shows up.

Duck: Hey Edd!

Edd: Hello Duck.

Duck: Why do you always wear that sock?

Edd: First of all, it's a hat, not a sock. Second, I can't tell you the reason why I wear this hat.

Duck: Why not?

Edd: It's... Personal.

Duck: Eddy told me that you are wearing the hat because you are the Lizard Man.

Edd: He said that?

Duck: Yeah, is it true?

Edd sighs, remembering the time when Eddy lied to Ed, telling him that he is the Lizard Man.

Edd: No, it's not true. It's a just a stupid lie that Eddy made just to scare you.

Duck: Ok, but... Hey, look behind you!

Edd: What?! Where?!

Edd looks around and... Duck steals his hat.

Edd: DUCK!

Duck is shocked at what he sees.

Duck: Wow!

Edd: DUCK! GIVE ME MY HAT BACK!

Edd freezes as he sees the group staring at him in shock at what they see. Clementine looks horrified, Carley puts her hand on her mouth, feeling like she is going to vomit, Larry's left eye is twitching, Mark drops the hammer on the ground, Lilly pukes in a bucket and Edd looks embarrassed.


	3. Ed

We see Ed near Clementine and Duck, and they are drawing. Clementine is drawing a cat, Duck is drawing a car and Ed is drawing a mutant with many tentacles and one eye. It's been three months and they are still staying at the motel. All of them are very hungry. Lee, Eddy, Kenny, Mark, Kevin and Carley are in the forest, hunting and searching for animals and also trying to find supplies for the group.

Ed puts his hand on his stomach, feeling hungry. Right now, he wants to eat butter toast and gravy and feels like he is going to lose his mind and eat everybody. At first, Ed was very happy about a zombie apocalyspe happening here like in other zombie movies, but now he doesn't find the apocalypse very entertaining now, after seeing some horrible stuff. Ed is happy that his friends are with him but he feels that something is missing. And the thing that it's missing is... his little baby sister, Sarah.

Back in Peach Creek, his sister was always abusing him, threatening him that she will tell their mom and ground him, forcing him to play with her and her friend, Jimmy etc and Ed begins to miss those moments. All he wants is to come back and hug his sister, even though she will punch him as always but he doesn't care.

Clementine: Hey Ed. Ed?

Ed snaps back into reality.

Ed: Huh?

Clementine: Do you like my drawing?

Clem shows him her drawing.

Ed: It's cool!

Clementine: Really?

Ed: Yeah! Ed likes Pikachu!

Clementine:... It's a cat.

Ed: Pikachu is very cute! I wish I had a Pikachu.

Clementine: It's not a Pikachu, it's a cat!

Duck: Nice Pikachu, Clementine.

Clementine is angered by her two stupid friends. Edd shows up.

Edd: Hello friends.

Ed and Duck: Hi!

Edd: What's wrong Clementine?

Clementine: Ed and Duck are annoying.

Duck: That's not true!

Edd: Ed is hungry so you can't expect him to think logicly. And Duck... he's Duck.

Ed: Double-D, when can Ed eat some gravy?

Edd: Sorry Ed, but we don't have gravy thanks to the lack of food.

Ed: Ed is hungry.

Edd: I know Ed.

Clementine shows her drawing to Edd.

Clementine: What do you think of this drawing, Edd?

Edd: It's very nice, Clementine.

Clementine: Do you think so?

Edd: Yes, that's a nice Pikachu.

Clementine's face turns red and rips her drawing to shreds and walks away while muttering.

Edd: Did I say something wrong?

At night, everybody is sleeping except Kenny who is on watch. We see the Eds in their room, sleeping but we can hear Eddy talking in his sleep.

Eddy: Mom, I don't want to go to school.

Suddenly, we see Ed getting up but his eyes are closed meaning that he is sleepwalking again. He gets out of the room by going through the door, destroying it. Kenny hears this noise and he spots Ed.

Kenny: What the hell is that boy doing?

We see Ed climbing down the stairs and he goes towards Lilly and Larry's room.

Kenny: Should I stop him or not? Hm, maybe not, considering how strong this kid is.

Ed opens the door and gets in. Lilly and Larry are sleeping and Ed smells something. The smell is coming from the fridge where Lilly keeps the food. Ed opens the fridge, grabs the food and eats all of the food. Lilly wakes up and she sees Ed eating the food and she screams. Her scream wakes up everybody.

Lilly: ED! WHAT THE FUCK?!

Ed wakes up.

Ed: Huh? Hi Lilly! Hi Larry!

Larry: You little shit! You ate the food!

Ed burps.

Ed: Sorry.

Lee and Carley enter in Lilly and Larry's room.

Lee: What's going on?!

Larry: This idiot ate the food, that's what happened!

Eddy and Edd show up.

Eddy: LUMPY!

Edd: Ed! Sleepwalking again?!

Ed: Ed is sorry guys.

Lilly: You're lucky that I still have some food under the bed cause I would of kicked you out of the group!

Carley: Well, nothing bad happened so let's go back to sleep.

Lee: I agree.

Lee and Carley go back into their rooms and the Eds get kicked out of the room by Larry.

Larry: If this shit happens again, you three will be sleeping in that fucking tree!

Larry closes the door.

Eddy: This is your fault, Lumpy!

Kenny: You guys are so fucking weird.


	4. Nazz

Nazz is in the forest, searching for food and she has a rifle in her hands. While being at the motor inn, Lilly taught her and Kevin to shoot and Nazz isn't so good with guns but she has no choice. She sees something in the bushes, she looks through the bush, she sees a dead animal much to her disgust.

Nazz: Dude, this is messed up.

Suddenly, Nazz hears some footsteps and she is scared. Is it a walker or a human? Whatever it is, Nazz hopes that it's not a walker and then... A hand touches her shoulder.

Nazz: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Voice: Nazz! Calm down, it's me!

And the one who touched her shoulder is Kevin who has a gun in his right hand. Nazz punches Kevin in the face.

Nazz: DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!

Nazz angrily walks away. Kevin gets up and follows her.

Kevin: Nazz, wait!

Kevin runs up to Nazz.

Kevin: Why did you do that?

Nazz: I'm very stressed Kevin and you're not helping!

Kevin: Well, I feel the same way but you don't see me punching you and screaming at you!

Nazz:... I'm sorry. It's just that... Everything is so messed up here and I want to go home.

Kevin: I want to go home too but we have to survive until we can find a way to go back.

Nazz: Did you find anything?

Kevin: Nah, nothing. I'm happy that I din't run into one of those walkers.

Nazz: Me too. You know, I'm getting tired of Lilly and Larry bossing us around.

Kevin: No kidding. Lee should be the leader than Lilly.

Nazz: Do you think so?

Kevin: Yeah, he and the dorks saved Carley and Doug in the drugstore and Lilly and Larry din't even help.

Nazz: I know.

Kevin: I hope Kenny fixes the RV so then we can get out of here. If Lilly and Larry want to stay at the motel then we should let them ro-

Kevin notices that Nazz is a bit shocked.

Kevin: What's wrong?

Nazz sees a dear. Kevin then sees it too.

Kevin: Holy smokes! A deer!

Nazz: Shhh! You'll scare it and it will run away.

Kevin: Yeah, you're right. Ok, you will sneak around the deer and then BAM! But if this fails, I will shoot it.

Nazz nods. Kevin hides behind the bush and Nazz sneaks carefully and is about to shoot the deer and... A walker jumps on the deer and the walker eats the deer and the deer is screaming in pain.

Nazz: Oh, give me a break!

The walker turns around and sees Nazz, it's approaching Nazz and Nazz tries to run away but she falls on the ground and the walker is about to eat her but Kevin shoots it. Kevin comes out of hiding and walks up to Nazz and sees the dead deer.

Nazz: Well...

Kevin: There goes our meal.

Nazz: It's my fault.

Kevin: No, it's not your fault. It was that stupid walker's fault.

Nazz: Lilly and Larry are going to be angry.

Kevin: Well, they will have to deal with it. Come on, let's go before other walkers show up.

Kevin and Nazz leave. At the motor inn, Carley is on watch and she spots Kevin and Nazz.

Carley: They're back!

Kenny opens the gate and Kevin and Nazz enter in. Lilly walks up to them.

Lilly: So, did you find anything?

Kevin: Well, we saw a deer and...

Kenny: And?

Nazz: I was about to shoot it but a walker showed up and it ate the deer.

Larry hears this and he is not happy.

Larry: Are you fucking kidding me?! We could of had dinner tonight with that damn deer but no, you had to be slow and let the walker eat the damn animal.

Nazz: It's not my fault! I was trying to be caref-

Larry: Shut the hell up! You kids are fucking useless! You can't hunt shit!

After hearing Larry's words, Nazz begins to cry which causes Kevin to get mad.

Kevin: You know what, Larry? I'm getting tired of you pushing us around!

Larry: Is that so?

Kevin: Yeah! We are doing our best while you are staying here with your thumb up your-

Larry punches Kevin in the stomach.

Kevin: OUCH! What was that for?!

Larry: For being an annoying little shit!

Lilly: Dad, please calm down!

Kenny: You know, this is the reason why I want to get that RV working and get the hell out of here. I'm tired of your damn attitude.

Larry: Good, I hope you fix that piece of shit and get out of here! And you can take these kids while you are it.

Kenny: Whatever.

Kenny walks away. Lilly sighs and she and Larry walk away. Nazz walks up to Kevin.

Nazz: Are you ok?

Kevin: Yeah, I'm ok.

Nazz: Next time be careful when talking to Larry.

Kevin: He was bullying you, I couldn't just let that old dork talk about us like that.

Nazz: No Kevin, I screwed up-

Kevin: WE screwed up, not you! Look, it wasn't your fault. Just try to forget about it.

Nazz: Ok... Thanks.

Kevin: No problem.

Ed: Kevin and Nazz, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-

Kevin grabs Ed by his mouth.

Kevin: Finish that sentence and you will be walker bait, dork!

Ed: Ok.

Kevin lets Ed go.


End file.
